


Adoption

by StormWildcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Pet Adoption, Polyamory, Polygamy, Random & Short, polytriad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: For Shiro, this building was synonymous with torture and disappointment. Not this time.





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little fluffy bit for my fav Voltron threesome as requested by my Shiro! Typed this up real quick at work so excuse the lack of my usual details.

“Oh come on, guys, you know this is going to be torture for me,” Shiro nearly whined as he stepped out of Keith’s car and stared at the sign on the front siding of the building before them.

“It’ll be fine, Shiro! Just gonna go in and let you loose on the place,” Lance countered with a wide smile stretching his face.

As he exited the car, Keith locked the car doors. “Yeah, besides you can’t tell me you’re not super excited about this.”

“Well….maybe a little,” the two-tone headed one of the group sheepishly agreed. “But still, I’m going to be upset when we leave empty-handed.” The triad filed through the entrance, greeted by a chipper woman at the front desk who asked if she could help them find anything in particular. It was a question that pained Shiro a bit to say no to. But a follow-up from Keith made him raise an eyebrow.

“We’ll let you know but that’s going to depend on this guy,” he added, a thumb jabbing in Shiro’s direction.

“Yeah, we’ll take a look around and see what happens!” Lance tacked on.

“Wait, what? What are you guys talking about?” Shiro inquired as he followed Lance and Keith down the hall they had been instructed to take. The walls were painted a soft blue with murals of paw prints, yarn and birds breaking up the solid color. Once they were outside the door detailed by the front desk, they both turned back to Shiro, grinning and clearly their own brands of excited for the reveal to follow.

“Well, after a little conversation we had a while ago, we realized that you’ve done a lot for us. Sacrificed for all of us to be together and happy,” Keith started, voice and expression softer than usual.

“Aaaand we agreed that you should get something that you’ve really wanted! So we budgeted out a bit and got Keith over his hesitations about having another member in our little family!” Lance’s face looked like it hurt from how big his smile was.

“Wait….are…are you serious?!” Shiro exclaimed, eyes wide with shock and anticipation of a confirmation of what he believed his two partners were getting at.

They chuckled and smiled. “Yeah, Shiro. We decided to bring you here so you can finally get the cat you always wanted.”

Excited heat warmed his face and his heart pounded and melted at the same time. Muscular arms reached out and pulled the two smaller framed men into a tight hug. Shiro’s cheeks burned from his genuine grin. “Thank you, thank you both! I’m….I’m so happy.” Gentle kisses were shared between the three before the tallest of them reached for the door with elation. “Let’s go find our newest family member!”


End file.
